


Art: Johnsquared September 2020

by katherine1753



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Art, M/M, Rating Varies By Chapter, johnsquared - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753/pseuds/katherine1753
Summary: A collection of my art from the Johnsquared September 30 Day OTP Challenge that I did on tumblr
Relationships: John Childermass/John Segundus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE do not repost these. If you want to use an image for something, just ask! Thank you


	2. Cuddling




	3. Gaming




	4. On a Date




	5. Kissing




	6. Clothing Swap




	7. Costumes




	8. Shopping




	9. In Bed




	10. With Animal Ears




	11. Wearing Pajamas




	12. Making Out




	13. Eating Ice Cream




	14. Gender Swapped




	15. Different Clothing Style




	16. Morning Rituals




	17. Spooning




	18. Doing Something Together




	19. Formal Wear




	20. Dancing




	21. Cooking




	22. In Battle Side By Side




	23. Arguing




	24. Making Up Afterwards




	25. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes




	26. Getting Married




	27. On One Of Their Birthdays




	28. Something Ridiculous




	29. Something Sweet




	30. Something Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, PLEASE do not repost these. If you want to use an image for something, just ask! Thank you!  
> I can also be found on tumblr at katherine1753 :)


End file.
